


All Talk

by Polomonkey



Series: Summer Pornathon 2015 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Detention, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, High School, Horny Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur are high school rivals. Rivals that like to get each other off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Talk

**Author's Note:**

> For summer pornathon and my students or teachers square on trope bingo!
> 
> Contains references to spanking, sex toys, milking etc. but none of that actually happens, because these little jerks are all mouth and no trousers :D

“You know what I’d like to do to you?” Merlin says lazily. “I’d like to fuck your mouth. I’d like to push you onto your knees and feed you my cock. Watch your pretty red lips stretch tight around it, gasping for air as I thrust it in. Make you kneel there and just take it, take my cock until you’re gagging, panting, drooling around it, and you can’t do anything but let me fuck your face until I’m satisfied. Until I come in your hot little mouth and refuse to pull out till you’ve swallowed every last drop, and thanked me for it. Until I can see in your eyes how much you love the way I fucking _own_ you.”

Arthur barely blinks.

They’re in detention for fighting. Again. After the first two days of furiously whispered arguments while Mr Gaius frowned at them from the front, they were trying something different. Merlin can’t remember who said the first filthy thing, who introduced this new game for the two of them to play, but it doesn’t matter now.

All that matters is he wins.

“The next time we play football at break,” Arthur says quietly. “And you let in another goal – because you _will_ let in another goal Merlin, you’re beyond useless – I’m gonna spank you. In front of everyone in our year, I’m gonna bend you over, pull down your jeans and boxers, and spank your tight little arse until you cry. And everyone watching will know that you belong to me now, that you’re mine to discipline and punish. And when I lick all those humiliated tears off your face you’ll know it too.”

Jesus Christ.

It’s not the first time Merlin’s got hard playing this game, but that’s probably the fastest it’s ever happened. Nothing Arthur’s saying _should_ turn him on and yet the dirty-wrong idea of being shamed like that, so publicly, everyone watching as Arthur claims him…

Merlin regroups quickly. Arthur’s staring straight ahead, a beatific smile on his face. God, Merlin wants to make him squirm.

He leans in close.

“You’re a virgin, right?”

Arthur twitches and Merlin smirks.

“Don’t bother lying, I can tell. It’s written all over you. God, you must be desperate for something in that needy hole of yours by now. I wonder if you could come on my fingers alone? Stretched out behind the bike sheds, spreading your legs for me to fuck my fingers up inside you. Maybe I’d shove my tongue in there too, lick you out until you’re begging for my cock, pushing your hungry arse up in the air. But you haven’t been a good boy and earned it so I just milk you dry with my fingers, other hand clamped tight around your cock so you can’t come, you only get what little release I allow you.”

Arthur makes a funny choking noise and Mr Gaius looks up sharply. Merlin smiles, bland and reassuring.

Arthur waits until Mr Gaius looks back down at his desk before speaking again.

“Tomorrow morning,” he says intently. “I’m gonna drag you into the toilets and lock you in a cubicle with me. Then I’m gonna take a little remote control vibrator, and I’m gonna shove it up your arse. You won’t take it out, because I’ve told you to be a good boy for me, and you know what happens when you disobey. I’m gonna sit next to you in class all day and every time the teacher or a classmate talks to you, I’m gonna turn it up. Watch you squirm as that thing vibrates in your little hole, watch you blush and stammer as you try to keep yourself from moaning out loud. But you won’t be able to, not when I turn it all the way up and you come with a scream, and it soaks through your jeans so everyone can see what a dirty slut you really are-”

“Time, boys,” Mr Gaius announces, already halfway out the door. “See you tomorrow.”

Merlin lets out a shaky breath.

Then he’s straddling Arthur’s lap, rubbing up against him desperately, listening to Arthur groan in arousal as he works his fingers into the back of Merlin’s jeans. Merlin gets his hands down Arthur’s boxers and starts to jerk him off with rough strokes while Arthur slips a finger inside him and they’re panting and they’re gasping and they’re sweating and…

Arthur comes first. Merlin chalks that up to a win for himself.

But he’s open to a rematch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I might come back and do another chapter of this when I have more time


End file.
